


Amusement Park Date

by Frostseraph



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostseraph/pseuds/Frostseraph
Summary: For Yugioh United's Valentines event, Recoilship ahoy!
Relationships: Homura Takeru/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Amusement Park Date

"We're finally here." Ryoken smiled, "What would you like to do first?"

"Normally I'd go right for the roller coaster." said Takeru, "But I know you can't handle that thing."

"Nonsense, roller coaster it is." said Ryoken

"You're just going to get sick, you know." Takeru sighed

"I won't get sick this time." said Ryoken, "That's a promise!"

Takeru doubted that, but there was no talking Ryoken out of it now. The two got in line for the coaster and boarded it. Ryoken enjoyed the ride with Takeru as best he could, but at the end he was throwing up into a garbage can.

"You won't get sick this time, huh?" Takeru remarked in a 'told you so' tone.

"S-Shut up. I'm fi-" he threw up in the garbage can once more.

"No more roller coasters for you." said Takeru, "Let's try something else. There's a test your strength game, and one of the prizes is a Borreload Savage plushie. How about I win it for you?"

"I'll win it." said Ryoken, "Just watch me."

"You keep telling yourself that." said Takeru.

They went to the test your strength game and Ryoken hammered with all his strength. The little cylinder barely moved.

"T-That was an accident." said Ryoken, "This time for real!" He hammered again, still nowhere near hitting the bell.

"I'll take it from here." Takeru hammered once and hit the bell, choosing the Borreload Savage Dragon plushie as his prize and giving it to Ryoken, "There you go."

Ryoken hid his embarrassed face behind the plushie. Takeru just chuckled as they continued to enjoy their date.


End file.
